


The First Time

by IOnlyWriteWhenCarmelyzed



Series: 40 Questions about Love [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, Short & Sweet, Young Eren Yeager, Young Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOnlyWriteWhenCarmelyzed/pseuds/IOnlyWriteWhenCarmelyzed
Summary: The first time Eren fell in love with Levi he was playing cars on the playground.





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: When did you first fall in love?
> 
> Heya~ I'm Carmelyzed  
> <(￣︶￣)>, and this is a little one shot of soft marshmallow Eren falling in love with tough marshmallow Levi. Enjoy~

The first time Eren fell in love he was playing cars on the playground.

It was a hot day in the middle of March, sun bearing down on eight-year-old Eren Jaeger who was currently carving out quite the impressive race track. He swept his small hand across the sand and marked where the rest of the track was going to be before building it up and running his green car over it to make sure it was good.

A big grin split across Eren’s face as it proved to be worthy and he stood up in triumph, admiring his work as he dusted his hands off on his jeans. “Armin!” He called out, turning in a full circle to locate his friend amongst the crowd of little kids. 

He frowned when no one answered. 

Armin had left a few minutes ago to get water but had not returned, and his sister Mikasa wasn’t there to fill his spot in the race. Eren huffed and parted his lips to call out again but was cut off by a shove at his back. He gasped and stumbled forwards, landing face first in the sand, right into his new race track. The hot granules filled his mouth and crusted over the outside of his eyes. Eren coughed and spluttered while scrubbing the sand off his face and trying to wipe his tongue on his shirt.

“Look, Eren made a race track and didn’t tell me.” A familiar voice whined sardonically from behind him.

“Jean!” Eren shouted in anger, rising to his feat quickly and whipping around to face his assailant. His hands were bawled up at his sides and his face was scrunched up in a way that made him look angry and scared at the same time, tears pricking his eyes just slightly.

Jean was only two years older than Eren, but he was a big kid; burley and mean and always ready to fight, especially when it came to Eren. Usually, Eren had Mikasa and Armin to back him up, but he was all alone right now, and the thought made his lip wobble.

“Aw,” Jean cooed mockingly when he saw it, “is wittle Eren gonna cwy?”

“No!” Eren retorted instantly, face red with embarrassment and soon anger as Jean began laughing and pointing at him, garnering the attention of some of some of his classmates. “Shut up!”

Jean just laughed harder, “Aw, now wittle Eren is getting angwy!”

Eren brought his hands up in a fury, “I said shut up!” He screamed and shoved Jean in the chest, practically barreling into him to get him on the ground.

Jean cried out as he hit the sand but was lucky enough to land on his butt. Slowly, he gazed up and gave Eren a look that sent shivers down the eight-year old’s spine. Eren tried to back up but it was too late, Jean was already off the ground and pulling back a fist. An angry snarl curled on lips, almost camouflaging the tears in his eyes.

“You’re so stupid!” Jean cried and Eren gasped, clenching his eyes shut, tears running down his cheeks as he anticipated the blow. A second later, instead what Eren heard was a thump and Jean yelling out. His green eyes flew open and he came face to face with a head of raven black hair, shining in the hot afternoon sun. 

Past that was Jean, lying on the sand, flat out on his back.

“Leave him alone,” the raven said firmly, hands clenched and posture steady. Jean glared up at him with tears running down his reddened cheeks. He looked like he wanted to get up and fight, but something broke and his lip wobbled. 

“I’m telling!” He wailed suddenly, startling Eren, before scrambling to his feet and running off to find an attendant, crying hysterically all the way.

Eren watched him go with a look of astonishment, before quickly turning to look back at the raven in front of him. He watched as his savior slowly faced him, revealing a pale face with steel grey eyes and a tough lip.

“Are you okay?” He asked quietly, shoving his hands in his pockets

“Um, yeah, I mean...yeah.” Eren stuttered, face growing redder by the second as he continued to stare at the raven. 

The boy nodded, “Okay, good.” He looked to where Jean had run and then back to Eren with a smirk on his lips. “What a baby.”

Eren giggled and wiped the tears on his own face. “Yeah. A big baby.”

The raven laughed too, a light, breathy sound, and Eren blushed again. He looked down shyly and pulled on his pants. “My names Eren, by the way.”

The other boy's lips twitched up in a smile, “my names Levi.”

It was small but pretty, and Eren’s face heated up further. His hands dug into his pants a little tighter. “H-hey, would you, um, would you wanna like, race cars...with me?”

“Sure.” Levi raised a bemused eyebrow at him, “but you’re going to have to rebuild your track.”

Eren’s head whipped around to see the damage and whined at the site of his completely destroyed race track. “Stupid Jean...” He grumbled, tears welling in his eyes - he had worked really hard on that. 

Levi suddenly put a hand on his arm, grabbing his attention. The raven boy gazed at him with a serious expression and said in a determined tone, “Don’t worry, I’ll help you.”

Eren’s face burned up like never before and his heart fluttered in his chest, making him feel all hot and shaky. He gulped.

“Um, I, Uh…o-o-okay!”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked!  
> (≧◡≦) ♡


End file.
